b e a u tiful beaut i f u l b o y
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: An angel can only fall so far before he becomes a demon and begins to crave the forbidden food, after all.


**Disclaimer: No.**

**Summary: An angel can only fall so far before he becomes a demon…**

**Warnings: Cannibalism, homicide, OOCness, AU, implied drug-usage, implied rape, implied blah blah blah, the usual.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**b e a u tiful \beaut i f u l\ .b o y.**

The first time I saw him, I thought he was an angel. He had silver hair that shined like the stars, aquamarine eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and a face that belonged to the gods. I soon found out that he was just a mere human. It made me happier than I should have been.

Axel told me not to touch him. Told me to just stay at home, and use **his** body if I needed to. It was not his body I wanted, though. In fact, I didn't want him at all. I wanted this boy, this beautiful human boy. So, I sought him out.

The first time I kissed him was strange. He had invited me into his house, up to his room, and I thought that I might as well take the chance. His lips were begging to be kissed, anyway. He struggled and hit me, but I held him down. After a while, he gave in, and it was like he was completely willing, though I knew it wasn't true. He let me take him, right there in his room, and when I left, he was unmoving. But I thought I heard him cry.

The next time I saw him, the light in his eyes was a little dimmer, and he seemed a little dirtier than before. I wondered what he'd been doing, at the time. Had he been sleeping outside? Maybe he was just too tired to keep himself clean. I later found out that he had narcotics. Heroin, cocaine, ecstasy, marijuana, crystal meth…he had it all. And he was using them faithfully. He was still just as beautiful as ever, I thought. Maybe even more so, now. Sin suited him so well.

He sought me out the third time. Just showed up at the apartment that Axel and I shared, all torn up clothes and wounded skin. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that they were begging me to take him, then and there. It did not make Axel happy.

"He's, what, sixteen? And he's a human, Demyx! You're destroying him. How long until you decide to completely use him up, huh?"

"I don't know. A while, I suppose."

"Why won't you just use me instead? I'll never completely go away, Demyx, because I'm like you. Please, Demyx, don't keep doing this."

I fixed him with my crooked smile, and he walked out to find his human. Then, I took mine.

When I first bit him, he was calm. At least until he saw all of the blood. I think what bothered him the most is that he **knew** the blood was coming from his body. He fled the apartment, still bleeding. I watched him go, savoring the taste of his flesh in my mouth. He didn't come back for a while.

When he finally returned, I was excited. He was like a drug - my very own personal drug - and I had been having what Axel said the humans called withdraws. When he arrived at the new apartment, he actually begged for me to take him, not caring that Axel was in the room and watching his every move. I didn't particularly care, either, so I did what my instincts told me to do. And when I bit him, only for the second time, he didn't flinch. He didn't even flinch when he saw the blood. When I turned to smirk at Axel - tell him he was wrong - he wasn't there. He had gone off to find his human and have fun of his own.

As the weeks went by, the boy kept coming. And as the months, a year even, went by, he become more broken. His hair become matted with dirt and blood, his eyes were dull, and his face and body were mottled with pretty black and blue bruises, gorgeous pink and red scars. He was still such a beautiful boy. I was still addicted to his flesh. Axel still wished that I would go back to him instead of using the human. All was okay in our twisted version of reality.

The boy came back again yesterday, stayed the night. Looking down upon him, his sleeping form, I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do. The boy has been tainted by me, and if I'm not careful, the heroin running through his veins will cause him to be tainted by another. He won't feel it if he awakens, but he will see it, and that is enough to make me **almost** regret plunging my hand into the opening I made in his stomach. He doesn't awake, and with a smile I pull my hand out, with it an essential, delicious, blood-soaked organ. I hold it, relish the feel of his warm blood running down my forearms, and realize that Axel will be home soon. I must go faster.

I cut a gash under his rubs, take a bite of his throat, rip out his hear and crush it in my hand. His blood is running down my chin, neck, chest, his heart is still warm in my hand. I take a bite out of that, too, and look down upon the still bleeding corpse of my human. I still love him, as I devour his flesh. I still love him, as I swallow his blood. I still love him, I do.

My beautiful, beautiful, bloody, beautiful boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so. Strange, yes. Review, yeah?**


End file.
